legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Together Again
Together Again is the fourteenth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis The racing team's desperate need for a pit crew boss causes an old rivalry to be reignited. Plot (Spoilers) Mia pulls George into the pit and the girls practice a new technique given to them by Dean, only for the tires to fall off shortly after she drives away. Dean comments that he isn't as good a pit boss as "Mad Dog", only to make Dottie angry, as she told him "never to mention that name again". While the rest of the crew continue their practice, Zobo is sent to pick up their lunch order and Andrea has to go to work at the Fashion Store. On her way to work, Andrea is puzzled to see many Alvahbots present performing various tasks. She finds Hazel in the playground behind the store welding a moat around the play castle and tells her it's for an alligator. Hazel asks her to fetch a new welding rod from the office and tells Andrea to watch out for the alligator. Andrea wonders if Hazel meant a real alligator, but it turns out to be an inflatable pool toy which falls on Andrea as she opens the office door. Andrea is unable to find the welding rod, but discovers a cupboard full of with go kart trophies, the largest one reads Hazel "Mad Dog" Maddox, Most Valuable Pit Crew Manager. She immediately goes outside and begs for Hazel to be their pit crew boss, despite Hazel telling Andrea she doesn't do that anymore. Not to be deterred, Andrea keeps pleading until Hazel agrees to come to the race track. At the racetrack, Dottie finishes teaching the crew how to properly fix a tyre, then goes to the bathroom just before Andrea arrives with Hazel. Dean comes up from behind Andrea with supply crates, only to be horrified to hear her say the name Mad Dog. As Dottie leaves the bathroom, she meets Hazel trying to enter and they immediately get in a fight with the girls and Dean watching. They eventually have to pull them apart to stop the fight. Confused as to the animosity between the two women, Dean gets an old slideshow projector showing the history of their careers, ending in Hazel destroying George and ending their friendship. Andrea resorts to her patented pleading technique to get Dottie to return to their team, and she eventually comes back. As Mia tries to make a turn on the track, George's engine starts smoking and stops running, forcing her to bring the go-kart to a stop. Dottie inspects the engine and discovers the front fuel injector is burnt out, but she doesn't know how to fix it. Dean suggests that they go get Hazel to fix the injector, despite Dottie objecting strongly. Cue more of Andrea's pleading to get Hazel to repair George. Dottie is still trying without success to fix the fuel injector, when Hazel arrives and repairs the engine for the team. The act of working together again helps them renew their friendship. As Olivia and Andrea walk away, it is revealed Olivia sabotaged the fuel injector on purpose so as to have a reason to bring Hazel back to the pit. Mia is practicing alone on the track that night when the driverless Go-Kart attacks George, causing him to barrel roll and crash. Mia escapes major injury, but her right arm is broken from the impact. As she crawls out from under George, she sees the driverless Go-Kart continue to drive away around the track. Fun Facts * This episode reveals the plot development that had been hinted at prior to this episode, that Hazel was the former friend who wrecked George. * This episode reveals Hazel's surname, Maddox. * This episode shows that Mia's to camera monologues were actually making mental notes for future reference as an aide to memorisation. Quotes Gallery 03EmmaSprayingMia.png|Emma spraying Mia with water by accident. 05MiaVisorDown.png|Next time Emma, wait for me to put the visor down before you wash it. 06EmbarrassedEmma.png|Emma is embarrassed by her mistake. 07Dottie_WhoseJob.png|Whose job was it to tighten the lugnuts? 08Stephanie_WhatAreLugnuts.png|What are lugnuts? (they're in her right hand) 11ZoboAndRumbleTakingFoodOrder.png|Zobo and Rumble taking food orders. 12Mia_WhatItBe.png|That's Zobo for what'll it be? 14AndreaAndHazel.png|Andrea and Hazel 15WorriedAndrea.png|Andrea concerned that Hazel has a real alligator in her office. 16PoolToyAlligator.png|But it was just an inflatable pool toy. 20MVPitCrewManager.png|Hazel "Mad Dog" Maddox, Most Valuable Pit Crew Manager. 21AndreaPleading01.png|Andrea pleading 23AndreaPleading03.png|Who can say no to this face? 24AndreaPleading04.png|Andrea pleading 26WorriedDean.png|Dean just heard Andrea say "Mad Dog". 27DualSurprise.png|Dottie and Hazel surprised to meet! 28Dottie_Battleaxe.png|You backstabbing battleaxe! 29Hazel_Bat.png|You blustery old bat! 30WatchingTheFight.png|They're watching Dottie and Hazel fight. 31Emma_KnowOther.png|You know each other. DD_MovieScreen.png|Drifting Diner movie screen. 36MovieNight.png|Slideshow night at the Drifting Diner. Slide01.png Slide02.png Slide03.png Slide04.png Slide05.png Slide06.png Slide07.png Slide08.png Slide09.png 38DeanWeNeedHazel.png|We need Mad Dog. 41AndreaPleading09.png|Andrea pleading 43FriendsAgain.png|Dottie and Hazel, friends again. 44DGoKartMirror.png|Objects seen in mirror have no driver. 45DGoKartAttacks.png|The driverless go-kart commences it's attack. 46CrashedGeorgeAndMia.png|George crashed with Mia inside. 47Mia'sArmIsBroken.png|Mia's arm is broken from the impact. LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 14 "Together Again" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)